Cutting tools are used in machining of materials, preferably metallic materials, in various types of machining operations, e.g. turning, drilling and milling operations. During machining, different portions of the cutting edge of a cutting tool may be subjected to very different machining conditions, e.g. related to cutting speed, uncut chip thickness etc.
Therefore it may be desirable to optimize different portions of the cutting edge for different machining conditions in order to optimize the cutting performance for the cutting tool. It may be desirable to provide a stronger edge at portions of the cutting edge where the cutting speed is lower or the uncut chip thickness is larger and a sharper edge where the cutting speed is higher or the uncut chip thickness is smaller.
In view of this, EP 2484467 A1 discloses a cutting insert having a cutting edge with a first radius at a first point of the cutting edge, and a different second radius at second point along the cutting edge. It is disclosed that the edge radii may be formed by a brushing operation.
To form the cutting edge disclosed in EP 2484467 A1 having the different first and second radii at different portions along the cutting edge by means of brushing, different degrees of brushing at the different portions are needed, implying a complex manufacturing procedure.
Thus it is desirable to provide an improved method of manufacturing a cutting tool to provide a variation of edge rounding along the cutting edge, and to provide a cutting tool which enables a simplified manufacturing in order to obtain a variation of edge rounding along the cutting edge.